In a typical network, multiple databases may be used to store information used by clients accessing a web site. For example, one database may be used by one set of web servers in the network, and another database may be used by another set of web servers in the network. A client may access the information in one of the databases and change the information. A similar change then typically needs to be made in the other database to keep the information in the databases synchronized. Some techniques for database synchronization involve adding additional information to the tables in the database.